


not shy of a spark

by lectersuits



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dom!Dennis, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Mac, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lectersuits/pseuds/lectersuits
Summary: Dennis doesn't understand the anger building up inside him as he sees a customer hitting on Mac, and he lets out his frustration in the only way it makes sense.





	not shy of a spark

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from 505 by arctic monkeys! this is also my first macden fic because i'm that one idiot who only got into it's always sunny in 2019, i really hope you enjoy it :)

Dennis doesn't care enough about the gang's weekly scheme. He heard Charlie and Frank arguing about using Cricket and some hoboes down at the bridge for it, and he just hopes Paddy's doesn't get filled up by a bunch of homeless dudes: _very _bad for business.

"Dude, I'm telling you, how do you think Calvin Klein does it?" Charlie asks Frank. 

"You're saying Calvin Klein gets homeless men from under bridges to make their denim? That's what you're saying?" Dee says.

His annoyance was present as it is; just listening to Dee trying to get in on their stupid plan from across the bar was enough to make him irritated. But then he saw it.

A tall, skinny man with dark curly hair and semi-formal clothes, having his ID checked by Mac, who was surprisingly doing his job. Dennis' eyes follow the man's fingertips all the way to Mac's bicep, and he feels like someone just punched him in the stomach.

Mac smiles and gives him back his ID, muttering something amongst the lines of "all clear". Dennis doesn't miss when the costumer's fingers curl on the sleeve of Mac's shirt and he _certainly _doesn't miss the palm of Mac's hand being written on, a scribbled phone number tickling his skin with a black pen.

Dennis hears a loud, smashing sound before he realizes he threw the bottle of whiskey he was holding on to the floor. The gang goes silent for a minute, staring at him. He doesn't understand the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through his body as he walks quickly over to Mac and drags him to the back office by the same arm that was being touched by someone else less than a minute ago.

His breath is getting unsteady, he realizes, while locking the door behind them. He doesn't have much time to think before doing the first thing that comes to mind.

Dennis slams Mac's body against the door and kisses him roughly, his fingers tugging on his hair. Mac is startled and takes a few seconds to react before kissing him back; his hands settle on Dennis' hips and squeeze them. Dennis finally pulls back and catches his breath, giving Mac an opportunity to question his sudden actions.

"Dude, what-"

"Don't talk. Not now."

He lowers his hands from Mac's hair to his shoulders, holding him in place as he kisses and bites at his neck. Mac's breath hitches and he closes his eyes. His fingers trace their way underneath Dennis' shirt and lay there, on his lower back.

"Are you ok with this?" Dennis leans back and asks, as his hands start to lower down Mac's body, getting dangerously close to his half-hard cock.

All he can do is frenetically nod, as if he'd been waiting the longest time for this. Dennis realizes he actually had.

He unbuckles Mac's belt and slides his hand into his boxers, giving his now fully hard dick an experimental stroke. The whimper that comes out of Mac's lips is enough to make Dennis grin, knowing the costumer at the front door had been long forgotten by now.

About ten seconds later, his jeans and boxers are down to his knees and Dennis' hand is back where it was, building up a slow rhythm. Mac groans, only to be silenced by Dennis' lips on his own. His hands meddle with his hair.

Dennis pulls back, only to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

Dennis knows he's being selfish and possessive. He's not his boyfriend, he's not his lover and he's sure as hell not his owner. He knows all that, but at that moment he couldn't care less. 

Mac shakes his head. There's a mixture of arousal and fear in his eyes. "N-no."

"I'm proving a point." He's biting at his earlobe now. "You're mine, aren't you?"

He doesn't know if he means what he's saying, but keeps going anyways. "My pretty boy. You've always been so devoted to me. You weren't gonna call that jackass who walked in, were you?"

He shakes his head again, moaning. Dennis lets go of his cock, smiling a bit. "Finish for me, then. Show me just how devoted you are."

Mac frowns at the loss of his touch, but does as he's told and masturbates. Dennis is next to him now, instead of in front, whispering sweet encouragements in his ear. "You're all mine – my sweet boy. You didn't think your efforts went unnoticed, did you? You've always been mine."

He cums in his fist with a strangled moan. Mac lays his head back against the wooden door for a minute, with the knowledge that Dennis is watching him.

"Can I..?" He points at Dennis' dick, hard in his pants. He nods and undoes his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs.

Mac drops to his knees and lets out a satisfied noise as he feels his hair being stroked. He takes the tip of his dick and licks around it, smiling just a little when he hears Dennis' breath hitching. He drops his jaw wider, taking in all of him and bobbing his head up and down. Dennis fucks into his mouth, moaning loudly. Mac knows his throat will be sore and it's so worth it.

"Fuck. Doing so good, baby. Taking me so well." Mac makes a happy hum at his praise, which sends shivers all over Dennis' body. He goes faster and faster and he can feel when Dennis is getting close, the grip in his hair tightening.

He cums as quietly as he can manage. He can feel all of the tension in his body fading as Mac swallows. Dennis slips out of his mouth quickly.

Mac gets up and kisses him tenderly. Dennis isn't bothered by his own taste in the other's lips.

They part the kiss and get dressed. This was such an impulse decision, Dennis hadn't thought of what he was going to say or do afterwards. He's generally good with words, but what are you supposed to say after doing this with your best friend?

"Aw, that guy's number is all smudged now."

Dennis grins.

**Author's Note:**

> the last half of this got erased accidentally and i had to rewrite it, sorry for any mistakes!! please let me know if you find any. thank you for reading :)


End file.
